<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Threads between Us by DarkReySolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246799">The Threads between Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReySolo/pseuds/DarkReySolo'>DarkReySolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Had to do it, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love a good happy ending, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slow Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, runaways - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkReySolo/pseuds/DarkReySolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey pressed her palm to Ben’s cold cheek, and closed her eyes.  She thought it would be difficult, to give this much of herself, in this way, but it wasn’t.  She felt life force pouring out of her, as water pours over the edge of a cliff.  The pieces of life that he gave to her, escaped back into their rightful owner.  She felt weak, but light, Rey was floating.  All she could do was pray it would be enough.</p>
<p>Fix-it-Fic </p>
<p>The way I am currently convincing myself the end of TROS went...I'm a sucker for a happy ending.</p>
<p>P.S. Was a one-shot initially, but couldn't stop myself from continuing the story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Be With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning crackles everywhere.  Dust floats.  The world around them is loud but the silence is deafening.  Rey stares down at Ben, waiting for him to take another breath.  This isn’t real.  This is a nightmare.  Ben’s face is as cold and unmoving and Rey sobs.  She had just found her family, her place in all this.  It was cruelly ripped away from her.  Had she not suffered enough?  Had she not spent years alone, and then her reward was, isolation?  This would not be the ending to her story.  She deserved happiness, this much she knew.</p>
<p>Rey pressed her palm to Ben’s cold cheek, and closed her eyes.  She thought it would be difficult, to give this much of herself, in this way, but it wasn’t.  She felt life force pouring out of her, as water pours over the edge of a cliff.  The pieces of life that he gave to her, escaped back into their rightful owner.  She felt weak, but light, Rey was floating.  All she could do was pray it would be enough.</p>
<p>Ben didn’t move, and Rey sobbed once more.  Of course, it hadn’t worked.  She was wrong, she didn’t deserve happiness.  She didn’t deserve the one person who could bring it to her.  But then, something stirred beneath her finger tips.  Her eyes still closed, she felt the thread that connected them once again, and she clung to it.  Rey looked down, at heavy eyelids opening, slowly, sleepily.  It was almost as if he were waking from a deep sleep, the whole situation, a misunderstanding.  </p>
<p>Ben’s eyes opened, registering Rey’s face.  At first, he seemed confused.  Ben sat up, just as Rey had a few moments ago, and then stopped.  He stared at Rey with the intensity of Kylo Ren.  But this was different, Rey noted, longing, in place of a desire to possess.  Ben smiled at her softly, like he had before.  He laughed gently and then, a tear rolled down his pale cheek.  He reached out and stroked Rey’s, a touch she had long been starved of.  There were no words needed.  Everything that could be said, she could feel, radiating through their bond, the most powerful thing she had ever felt.  And then he kissed her, once again.</p>
<p>This kiss was not sad, not desperate, not rushed or awkward, like the last had been.  This kiss was soft, and slow, and happy.  There was no more urgency.  Ben looked at her again, and said “What now?”.  </p>
<p>Rey laughed, quietly.  Not exactly what she was expecting, but fitting none the less.  What now?  For a moment, neither of them said anything.  She stared at Ben, afraid that at any moment he would slip back away from her.  But he didn’t.  He remained, sitting in front of her, staring back at her with matched intensity.  A warmness crept up the back of Rey’s neck.  Ben looked just as stirred.  Finally, she spoke, saying “We should probably go”.  Ben chuckled, and nodded his head slightly.  But where?  They couldn’t go back to the resistance, at least not yet.  Rey knew that they wouldn’t be waiting with open arms for the reason a large number of them were dead.  What they didn’t know was that that man was dead, and was not the man sitting in front of her.  Rey would give them the time, and the space, they needed to come to this realization on their own.  For now, Rey would find the happiness that she deserved, and she knew she would find it with him.</p>
<p>Hands intertwined, they ran back to Ben’s tie and climbed in.  The ship would be a little cramped, not that either of them minded.  As Rey followed Ben in, he pulled her down by the leg into his lap and began fidgeting with the controls.  At first, Rey was stiff, embarrassed.  He must have felt this, because he stopped to look at her for a moment.  Time stopped.  He looked at her as if she were the brightest star in all the galaxy.  She looked back at him just the same.  And then he simply wrapped one warm arm around her and continued to press at the controls with the other.  So Rey simply leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder, until she felt them lift off ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Could Stay Here Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He had landed them, somewhat miraculously, farm from any civilization.  She climbed out of the ship, followed by Ben, to discover the most beautiful scene she would ever take in.  Like something out of a painting.  A lake stood in the distance glinting with golden specks and reflecting light back onto her face.  The lake was surrounded by tall grass, swaying back and forth in a gentle, almost imperceptible breeze.</p><p>Rey and Ben arrive at their destination...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Though this started as a one-shot, I am finding that I really love writing this story.  I am finding it very satisfying to give Ben and Rey the romantic, happy ending I feel they deserve.  Very therapeutic for my post-TROS soul ):  I Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (:  Things Get very mildly steamy in this chapter, but it is mostly fluff, fluff, and more fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She must have drifted off.  Rey awoke slowly, feeling large arms wrapped around her, fingertips brushing her bare shoulders softly.  Ben rested beneath her, eyes closed, but not asleep.  She looked down at him, longingly, beginning to recall the events that had led them here.  He looked beautiful this way…distant, peaceful.  A small smile began to tug at the corner of her lips, and his mirrored.  </p><p>“Hi”.</p><p>“Hi”.</p><p>His eyes opened slowly, lazily, and he looked back at her.  They just stared at each other for a while.  It was amazing to Rey that in the middle of the all the chaos, with their dismal reality pressing in, that they could feel so at peace, pressed together in this tiny fighter.  But that was the beauty of the bond.  His hands did not cease trailing lightly along her arms, and his touch both soothed and electrified her.  Rey suddenly noticed that they were moving at light speed, stars flinging past them like shots from a blaster.  Finally, Rey spoke.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>He responded, saying</p><p>“Someplace green.”</p><p>Rey smiled wider at him, realizing he took into account her preference for lush places, a result of growing up a desert rat.  He smiled back at her.  They talked very little as space moved around them.  They did not need to speak, for anything that was worth being known could be felt, words and thoughts passing back and forth between them delicately.  Everything between them now was delicate, in stark contrast to their initially sharp encounters.  </p><p>Ben moved forward after a time, once again pressing at the controls.  </p><p>“We’re almost there” </p><p>The ship suddenly pulled them forward, as it fell out of hyper speed.  They were approaching a planet.  Rey could see the green and blue swirls from afar, and was instantly exhilarated.</p><p>“It’s beautiful”, she said.</p><p>“Naboo”, he said back.</p><p>She had heard of the planet before, but had never had the chance to see it for herself.  However, she knew it held a special significance to Ben, and so was even more delighted he wanted to share it with her.  They approached the planet rapidly, ben feverishly pressing buttons.  How nice, Rey thought, not to be the pilot for once, and giggled softly.  Upon hearing her laugh, Ben looked back, gleaming at her, and then back to the dashboard.  </p><p>As they approached the ground, the mood shifted slightly between them.  They both knew they had to be cautious, if they wanted to keep their solitude for even a moment.  She knew the resistance would be looking for her by now.  She would be glad to see them, after a time.  For now, she would take a break from being the resistance's best fighter, and just be Rey.  Ben handed her a cloak as they landed, pulling on an identical one, and draping the hood over his head.  She followed.  </p><p>He had landed them, somewhat miraculously, far from any civilization.  She climbed out of the ship, followed by Ben, to discover the most beautiful scene she would ever take in.  Like something out of a painting.  A lake stood in the distance glinting with golden specks and reflecting light back onto her face.  The lake was surrounded by tall grass, swaying back and forth in a gentle, almost imperceptible breeze.  Small creatures fluttered around them, but otherwise, it was quiet.  A tear fell down her cheek as she took all of it in.  Ben looked down at her, concerned at her first, until a full smile pulled across her face, and he formed one to match.  His hand slipped into hers, and he lead her around the lake.  After a few minutes of walking, she saw a cabin, humble in build but everything she would have chosen for herself.  </p><p>She stopped for a minute to look around her, and Ben continued forward into the cabin, leaving the door open for her.  After finding her way in, she realized that this place must have been a place Ben knew, long since abandoned.  It was a home.  Rey found Ben in a room, standing with his back to her.  He had his eyes closed, but he did not look pained.  He was relishing in the memories that this place surely brought to him.  She placed a hand gently on his back, and he turned to face her.  He looked happy, and at the moment, it was enough for her to know this.  She would find the same happiness here too.  </p><p>Later, they found themselves by the edge of the lake, lounging lazily at it's edge.  Rey laid contently in Ben’s arms, watching the last fiery show of the most magnificent sunset she had ever seen.  She would never tire of the way his fingertips trailed over her skin, memorizing her.  She turned her head to look back at the lake, and suddenly found the thought of a swim, and clean skin, to be irresistible.  She stood slowly, and began to walk to the water’s edge.  With each step, she shed a layer of clothing, dropping it carelessly in the grass behind her.  She did not stop to look back until she was at least halfway in, and was met with Ben’s piercing gaze.  His expression did not move, but his eyes revealed him.  His stare was awestruck, enamored, mesmerized.  He looked at her with an intensity that she doubted she could ever tire of.  As if she were a thousand times more beautiful than any sunset.  She pulled her hair out of her buns, and turned back to the water once more, sinking herself beneath the surface.  When she rose, she found Ben making his way toward her, pulling off his torn shirt.  </p><p>The water took much longer to engulf him than it had her, and he trudged slowly through the water to where she was floating.  She doubted he would have to float as she did at this depth.  In an instant, he was in front of her, inches from her face.  She liked how he looked with his hair wet, pushed back from his face.  She could see his eyes better, eyes filled with longing.  Rey dared to float closer.  She felt his arms, wrap around her, one hand on her back, holding her up.  Now, he was the one to lean forward to kiss her.  This kiss was soft, and sweet, not rushed or frenzied.  Rey wrapped her arms around him, his hands moving across her bare back and shoulders.  This kiss was longer, deeper, different than any they had shared before.  When she pulled away from him, she realized they had missed the last of the daylight, and the moon hung above them, shining pale light down on the water around them.  Rey looked back at Ben, and pressed her forehead to his.  They stayed like this a moment, feeling the water flow softly around them.  She could stay here forever, wrapped in his embrace.  Now, she had the chance to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Golden Threads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where he once stood frozen, Ben pushed through the water quickly, to meet Rey.  She turned her back to him, swiftly, to avoid a sight she knew she may linger too long on.  She felt hands on her hips, on her shoulders, her back, softly exploring.  A gentle kiss on her right shoulder, along her neck.  He whispered into her ear,</p><p>“Let’s go”<br/>------------------------------</p><p>Ben and Rey, though things are progressing some what slowly, explore the depths of their feelings for each other</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very short chapter, but one I felt was very essential to the portray the bond these two would have built if given the chance.  They are so soft with each other ):  Additionally, things may get a little more steamy here...just a little.</p><p>I know that I haven't included a lot of dialogue, but with everything about the force bond, I just feel as if Ben and Rey wouldn't have a need to speak out loud to each other.  Not to mention that I find these soft glances and touches much more romantic. </p><p>Recommendation: Listen to "Come Away With Me' by Norah Jones when reading...This is the atmosphere I was going for.</p><p>P.S. I changed the title, for those who are following along...I felt like it needed something new as the story progressed</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a moment, a long moment, Rey swam away from him, back to the shore.  She rose out of the water, water droplets falling from her hair, down her back.  They were shrouded in darkness, illuminated by only the moonlight, but when she turned around, she could see Ben’s gaze clearly.  Ben’s eyes were wide, trained on her body, roaming over her, drinking her in.</p><p>He stayed still, waist deep in water, staring at her like this for a moment.  Rey couldn’t decide if she should feel embarrassed or not.  She eventually chose not no.  She tangled her hands in her hair, wringing out the soaking wet locks.  She grinned, coyly.</p><p>“Are you coming?”</p><p>Where he once stood frozen, Ben pushed through the water quickly, to meet Rey.  She turned her back to him, swiftly, to avoid a sight she knew she may linger too long on.  She felt hands on her hips, on her shoulders, her back, softly exploring.  A gentle kiss on her right shoulder, along her neck.  He whispered into her ear,</p><p>“Let’s go”</p><p>Rey Shivered.  She picked up her discarded clothes from the ground, giggling, and ran back toward the cabin.  She heard Ben’s feet thumping behind her as she ran, knowing her would soon catch up to her.  She ran straight back into the room she had found him in earlier, and leaned her bare back against the wall to catch her breath.  Her robe from earlier, bunched up in her arms, the only thing covering her.  </p><p>Ben walked through the doorway, slowly, not bothering to hold the discarded clothing in front of him.  They stared at each other from across the room.  He proceeded slowly, almost cautiously.  Rey’s heart stopped.  Now he was only a step away from her, and still neither of them had said anything.  Ben leaned forward, and pressed a large palm to the wall behind her.  He encased her now, but she did not feel trapped.  His face came closer to hers then, his wet hair dripping water on her cheeks.  She didn’t mind.  She pressed her lips to his, this time fiercely.  He pressed his body to hers, chest to chest.  The kiss deepened, and she felt herself being lifted off the floor, strong her hands on her thighs.  </p><p>He pressed her back to the wall at first, rough brick scratching at her shoulders.  The sensation was electrifying.  He moved suddenly, pulling her back from the rough brick and back onto soft sheets.  She remembered how tired she was.  How long had it been since she had slept?  Reluctantly, she pulled her lips off of his to gaze into his eyes, both panting heavily.  She didn’t need to say anything, it seemed as if he had come to the same realization.  Ben laid down beside her, on his side.  She mirrored his actions, moving so she could look at him.  As Kylo Ren, his eyes always looked so dark, she had decided they were brown.  But now, as Ben, with soft moonlight streaming in from the window, she realized they had flecks of green in them.  A soft smile passed between them, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into him.  He sighed, softly, pulling the blanket up over them, and tangling his legs with hers.</p><p>They just laid like this for a moment, tangled together.  The silence was not uncomfortable, but calming.  She realized that they had hardly spoken aloud to each other since boarding the tie.  But words simply weren’t needed between them.  The moment she felt him, Ben Solo on Exegol, her mind had opened to him.  The bond flowed freely between them now, like golden threads.  She never questioned how he felt, and neither did he.  </p><p>She ran her hands through his dark, still wet hair, and he let his fingertips drift over her cheek.  He stroked her face gently, looking back at her with the softest gaze.  This little moment was both an eternity, and over far too soon.  Both of them so serene, she did not realize as her eyelids fell shut, Ben’s hand still trailing softly along her cheek bone.</p><p>That night, she dreamed of the lake, shimmering and glistening.  A soft breeze blew back loose strands of hair from her face, and Ben, golden from the sunlight, stood next to her.  They shared this dream, much like they shared their own life force.  Intertwined, as always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Million Thoughts, You Tell Me With Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben moved, sliding his arms along the soft linen of the sheets.  Rey stilled.  His fingertips stretched until they found the warmth of Rey’s shoulders, and there they stayed.  Rey’s hand moved to lay over his.  At her touch, Ben’s eyes lifted heavily to look at her.  His gaze was soft, much softer a look than she had ever received from him, even during their gentler moments.  A dimpled smile pulled at his cheeks, imperceptible to anyone but her.  She ran her fingers over the dip in his cheeks.  Oh, how she adored those dimples.  How she adored him.  Ben slid closer, smile growing.  His fingers slid behind her neck, like they had the first time they had touched.  Rey laid frozen but Ben pressed a light kiss to her cheek, melting her instantly.  She moved then, wrapping a tanned arm around his equally pale shoulder.  They stayed this way for a long time, unable to pull their selves from the other.</p><p>Warning: Explicit Content</p><p>Ben and Rey explore not only their spiritual bond, but their physical one.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To me, this chapter that feels very personal, as in my head it is the culmination of everything we saw in the movies between Ben and Rey.</p><p>I was very excited to write this, and I hope you were very excited to read it!! Feedback welcome!!</p><p>Things get a little ~steamy~ here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rey and Ben awoke, soft morning light shone in through the gaps in the curtains, billowing softly with the light breeze.  The glow from outside illuminated them, where they lay tangled together still.  Rey was the first to wake, and lucky she was.  She turned her head slightly to look at a still sleeping Ben.  She had never seen him so vulnerable, or at peace.  His dark hair lay tangled and messy across his forehead, dangling in front of his eyes.  His lips were pressed together in a pouty line, his hand still on the pillow next to her face, reaching.  Rey watched him like this, as the sun rose.  She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, for she could observe him like this forever.</p><p>The creatures outside soon began to awaken as well, chirping and buzzing with life.  At this point, Ben began to stir.  Rey wasn’t sure if she was disappointed, that he was coming out of this blissful state, or excited, that she would get another chance to look into his hazel eyes.  Something about knowing she would be the first person to look at him today, captured her.  </p><p>Ben moved, sliding his arms along the soft linen of the sheets.  Rey stilled.  His fingertips stretched until they found the warmth of Rey’s shoulders, and there they stayed.  Rey’s hand moved to lay over his.  At her touch, Ben’s eyes lifted heavily to look at her.  His gaze was soft, much softer a look than she had ever received from him, even during their gentler moments.  A dimpled smile pulled at his cheeks, imperceptible to anyone but her.  She ran her fingers over the dip in his cheeks.  Oh, how she adored those dimples.  How she adored him.  Ben slid closer, smile growing.  His fingers slid behind her neck, like they had the first time they had touched.  Rey laid frozen but Ben pressed a light kiss to her cheek, melting her instantly.  She moved then, wrapping a tanned arm around his equally pale shoulder.  They stayed this way for a long time, unable to pull their selves from the other.</p><p>Eventually, the sun warmed the room they slept in, and Rey rolled onto her side, knowing herself well enough to know she would need to eat soon.  She stood slowly, pulling on her discarded robe and walking out into the kitchen.  Ben followed shortly, unable to keep any considerable distance from her.  Upon realizing that it was unlikely they would find any edible food in the house, Ben retreated the ship for a moment.  He returned swiftly, with bread in hand.  He explained, </p><p>“I had intended from the moment I left for Kef Bir, to bring you with me wherever I went next.  How could I come empty handed?”</p><p>Rey giggled softly at this.</p><p>“I see”</p><p>They shared the bread at table by the kitchen window, over-looking the lake.  Somehow, the lake looked even more beautiful this morning than it had yesterday.  Perhaps because of the moment they had shared submerged in it last night.</p><p>After eating, they dressed, and ventured back outside.  For once Rey walked without with any intention, or purpose, but simply to feel the sun on her skin and to be beside him.  They spent the day lazily walking through the surrounding trees and wrapped around each other at the lake’s edge.  Rey liked how when she laid draped across Ben’s chest, she could see her shadow on his face, as if she could see some part of herself in him.  </p><p>Eventually, dusk encroached on their warm patch of grass, and they retreated back inside.  They laughed loudly as they talked over soup that Ben had prepared from various vegetables they had found on their early walk.  Like old friends.  After eating however, the quiet returned to the room.  Ben stood after a moment, and began digging through one of the dusty trunks in the front room.  Rey followed, curious.  Ben pulled out a disk, and popped it into an equally dusty box.  Soft music began to fill the air.  Rey of course, knew what music was, but had never really heard it, not like this.  She stood stunned in the center of the room, listening.  She did not move until she realized that Ben stood across from her, hand extended.  She took it, cautiously, unsure of what he meant to do.  He pulled her close to him, chest to chest, and began to sway them back and forth.  Dancing.  They were dancing.  Rey leaned her head against Ben’s chest, and fell into a slow rhythm with him.  They danced slowly, for a while, contentedly.  </p><p>Rey raised her head to look up at Ben as they swayed, and he leaned his head down to meet her gaze.  He stopped.  Suddenly, his lips were on hers again, crushingly so.  She matched his intensity, wrapping her arms around neck, which should could barely reach.  He pushed gently, backing her against the wall.  Their breathing became heavier then, panting almost.  His hands came up under her thighs, pulling them up to wrap around his waist.  She hadn’t even realized that they had moved, to enamored by him, until she felt the back of her head pressing against a pillow.  She opened her eyes, to see Ben bent over her, trapping her with long arms.  His breathing had slowed, almost unbelievably so, like how it had when he had revived her.  Rey pulled at his neck, pressing her lips back to his.   He relaxed into her touch. </p><p>The room was quiet, save for their desperate breathing, but the bond hummed with intensity.  Neither of them had found themselves in a situation quite like this before.  They would take the plunge together.  Shirts were pulled hurriedly from chests and Rey’s breast band loosened.  She found herself straddling him then, her bare chest pressing against his hot skin, and Ben sat up to run his fingertips against her back once more.  It drove her wild.  She pressed her lips to the soft skin on his neck, and behind his ear.  He made soft sounds at this, and flipped her back onto her back.  He pulled off her remaining clothing, looking up at her, and then shed his own.  Rey’s eyes widened, roaming over his body, committing every inch to memory.  He crawled back over her then, until he looked directly into her eyes.  He stared at her for a moment, and she nodded in response.  He pushed into her then slowly.  She had expected it to slightly painful, but it was not.  The warmth of the bond wrapped around them and connected them.  All Rey could feel was Ben’s pure ecstasy.  This elicited soft moans from her throat, almost involuntarily.  He moved forward then, back and forth, and her pleasure grew.  Rey whimpered, digging her fingernails into his back and her teeth into his shoulder.  Ben groaned into her ear, and it was the most delicious thing she had ever heard.  She felt something building inside of her, as it was building in him.  After a moment, the tension exploded inside of her, blinding her with white hot sensation.  Rey cried out, almost inhumanly, and pressed her fingertips into ben’s skin, likely turning it whit with pressure.  She opened her eyes, to witness Ben’s eyes screwed shut in the same intensity, groaning loudly as he followed her over the edge.  He fell, collapsed on top of her, but she did not feel uncomfortable.  After a minute, both of them catching their breath, he rolled onto his back, and turned his head, heavy eyes looking into hers.  Ben’s forehead with sweaty, strands of hair stuck to it, but she found herself dragging her fingertips across his cheek anyway.  Neither of them spoke, but a million things were said.  They drifted to sleep like this, a mess of sweat and limbs, under the stars peering in from the bedroom window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. How Could I Be Afraid When She Is With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey Explore their relationship further...</p><p>and Rey has a confession to make</p><p>~slightly~ Explicit</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, I've been feeling a bit uninspired lately.  The quarantine is starting to get to me a little bit, as I'm sure you can all relate to!</p><p>This chapter is a bit shorter, as it is more of a transitional chapter, the next one will be longer, promise!! </p><p>As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This morning, Ben was the first to wake.  Morning sunlight cast its beams across his eyes, and shrouded Rey in a halo of gold in front of him.  She looked angelic.  He didn’t think his feelings could be any stronger than they already were, yet here they were.  She lay draped across the bed next to him, bare shoulder peeking out from above the thin linen sheet.  Rey was a goddess, a warrior, who for whatever reason had given him a second thought.  How lucky he was, to be looked at by her.  The night before, impossibly deep feelings, bound by an even deeper bond, had deepened further.  He had given her everything he had to offer, mind body, and soul.  The lines between their separate entities blurred further.</p><p>Ben memorized Rey as she slept, the way her soft lashes swept over her eyes, how light pink dusted her cheeks in response to the warm air coming in through the window.  His large hands trailed along the tanned skin on her arm, unable to stop himself from touching her any longer.  Rey began to stir at his touch, soft sounds coming from her throat.  He did not take his eyes off of her for even a second.  After a moment, her eyes opened, their green intensity hitting him hard.  She reached a hand out to stroke his cheek, mimicking his own hand.  Ben’s fingers tangled in the loose hair that framed Rey’s face.  She giggled at this, softly.  It was not a sound he often heard from her, but it was his favorite.  </p><p>Rey pulled herself on top of Ben, lounging lazily across him, her body hardly covering his wide chest.  His large hands came up to wrap around her, fingers covering the expanse of her back.  He laid sloppy kisses on his cheek and down his neck to his collar bone.  She nipped at this spot softly, this her favorite spot.   </p><p>They spent the rest of the day tangled between the sheets, tangled together.  Giving, taking, pushing and pulling.  Ben had never seen Rey look so beautiful, so strong, as she did on top of him.  Sweat bead lets at the nape of her neck, her eyes shut and her mouth falling open in pleasure.  He flipped her onto her back then, driving into her, eyes wide open and staring into hers as they exploded with stars and his mirrored.  </p><p>Everything was bliss, when he was with her.</p><p>Miraculously, they tore themselves from bed for a moment to watch the last part of the sunset.  Ben would never tire of these sunsets, and watching them with Rey.  She sat at his side as always, leaning against his shoulder.  They watched in content silence as the fiery orange hues turned to purple, and was eventually engulfed by moonlight.</p><p>Rey turned to face him, after a while, speaking her first words to him all day that were not naughty little things whispered in his ear.</p><p>“I could stay here forever with you”</p><p>“But..”, Ben said.</p><p>“I miss them”.<br/>He had known this was coming, expected it from the very first moment they landed.  He was not angry, hurt or upset, but scared.  What if Rey returned to her friends and realized that coming away with him was a mistake?  What if she never wanted to return? </p><p>“Hey…”, She said.</p><p>He had forgotten she always knew his thoughts.</p><p>“I will never leave you again.  I just want to know that they’re alright, see their faces.  I want them to know I’m alright.  And I want them to meet Ben Solo.”</p><p>Ben’s fear melted away, as long as Rey was with him, he had nothing to be afraid of any longer.  He kissed her softly, sweetly, picking her up in his arms, much like he had when they had first met, and carried her back to the cottage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I Will Follow You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They dressed in silence, anxiety hanging in the air.  She sensed his fear, his apprehension at facing her friends.  However, she also sensed his willingness to do the things that scared him, if it meant he would have her.  For if he would follow her, willingly, into death, surely, he could face a few resistance officers.  He was on their side now, after all.</p><p>Rey and Ben head off to face the remaining members of the resistance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story.  It just means so much to me, and I want it to be perfect and I haven't felt in the right place to write something that I felt deserved to be added!  However!! We are back at full speed and I hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>Things get VERY steamy here, to make up for my long absence.  Additionally, more fluff, as is to be expected, and the start of a new adventure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft, gentle moment turned into something sharp as Ben step over the threshold of the cottage.  He set Rey Down, slowly, letting her soft curves slide down his body, dragging his hands up her arms and up to her face.  Rey looked back at him, green eyes that normally sparkled with excitement and light, darkened severely.  A breath passed between them, and their lips slammed together.  Rey dragged her fingernails along Ben’s scalp and down his back, to which he responded with a groan.  He pressed against her further, pushing his tongue into her mouth and her back against the wall.  Rey gasped loudly as the cold of the stone pricked her hot skin.  A mess of lips and teeth and hands, they dropped to the ground, to enraptured with each other to move into the bedroom.  Ben pressed Rey’s back to the floor, shoulders scraping the wood.  He kissed her neck then, kissing the soft skin gently and nipped at her ear.  </p><p>Rey Moaned.  When she was with him, everything was bliss.</p><p>Ben stripped Rey of the minimal cloth covering her, leaving a trail of kisses over every inch he uncovered, worshiping.  Alternatively, he flung his own clothing off with little care, needing her too much, not caring to spare himself the same attention.  His every thought was of her, his every movement toward her.  Rey whined and moaned at his touch, a sound Ben equated to the heavens.  </p><p>Ben pushed into her then, slowly at first, wanting to draw out more angelic noises from the back of Rey’s throat.  He quickened his pace then, and Rey whimpered in response, nails breaking the skin on his back.  How he loved to be marked by her.  As his movements continued and his thrusts quickened, Rey’s whining became louder and more desperate, drawing a low growl from Ben’s own throat.  They were covered in a thin sheet of sweat now, slicking the floor with the heat of their bodies.  Ben was unraveling at the sight of her, head thrown back against the floorboards, mouth open and screaming his name.  His name.  At the sound of it, Ben lost control, sputtering and thrusting erratically, spilling into her with a loud groan.  Rey followed shortly after, for if he were going tumbling over the edge into the abyss, she was going to follow.  The bond glowed around them, golden threads and stars and pleasure.  After a moment of heavy breathing, Ben rolled off of her, pulling himself of the ground and Rey into his arms.  He carried her into their room, and they fell tangled together onto the bed, and into a deep sleep. </p><p>The next morning, Rey awoke to Ben gazing at her, as he often did in the moments before she awoke.  Her heart warmed.  She didn’t know if she could stand to disturb their quiet morning routine, filled with soft touches and stares.  But she knew what she needed to do, if she ever wanted to have a quiet, happy life with Ben.  Her friends needed to know everything that had happened, everything that had changed.  She needed to look them in the eye and let them know she would be alright, and hope that they would see how much she wanted this, how much she deserved this.</p><p>Ben, ever able to hear her every thought, spoke first.  </p><p>“I’m ready when you are.”<br/>They dressed in silence, anxiety hanging in the air.  She sensed his fear, his apprehension at facing her friends.  However, she also sensed his willingness to do the things that scared him, if it meant he would have her.  For if he would follow her, willingly, into death, surely, he could face a few resistance officers.  He was on their side now, after all.</p><p>Because they came with only each other and the clothes on their back, packing was easy.  Leaving, however, was hard.  This place had been their resting place, their solitude from the world.  But as Ben held her, watching the sunrise peak over the lake, she knew she would see it again.  </p><p>They piled into the TIE fighter, as tight as ever, and Rey set the course for Ajan Kloss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>